Battle of the Sexes
by chaoticxsilence
Summary: Whether in the business or social circle, Anzu Mazaki never fails to clash with Seto Kaiba. When her dad's company suddenly fails, she finds herself at the altar. in a wedding dress. with Seto Kaiba. Drama ensues.


Title: Battle of the Sexes

Pairing: Kaiba/Anzu

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Whether in the business or social circle, Anzu Mazaki never fails to clash with Seto Kaiba. When her dad's company suddenly fails, she finds herself at the altar. in a wedding dress. with Seto Kaiba. Drama ensues.

**This story contains minimal cursing, but in concentrated dosages. Which means that there's the occasional f-bomb. Does anyone know if I have to up the rating?**

I've really never thought about writing Fanfiction, but since it's winter break and I'm bored, (actually unwilling to do anything remotely productive) I decided to write something. I was debating whether to write a CCS (Card Captor) fic or a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, but decided to write YGO in the end, since I recently re-watched almost the whole thing. I don't know how about the fandom is or how active the Seto/Anzu fandom is, but this fandom really speaks to me... and it was either Seto/Anzu or Seto/Atem and I really can't write Yaoi even though I read it.. a lot.

Anyway, my writing is painful to read at times, and I have no experience in writing fiction. If this goes well, maybe I'll continue and write the next chapter? I don't know, but give me lots of constructive criticism and reviews! I really appreciate any advice given to me. Flames are cool too, I suppose. A review is a review~

One last thing. The plot will take some time to develop, but Anzu and Kaiba will interact lots before reaching the conflict. So, stay with me please? Enjoy~!

Chapter 1:

_"I'm feelin' so fly like a g6"_

The loud and arrogant sound of Anzu's mobile phone broke the tense and somewhat suffocating atmosphere of the room. Standing up clumsily and brushing her two-sizes-too-small pencil skirt nervously, Anzu bowed stiffly before grabbing her bag from the adjacent lounge chair and running out of the conference room, making sure that she was covering her blushing face from her business associates. _How could I possibly make such an embarrassing mistake? And why Far East Movement, god damnit!_

Finding a secluded corner in the hallway, Anzu leaned back against the way, exasperated, and slid down onto the floor. She sifted through her bag but her phone remained stubbornly out of reach. With a frustrated growl, Anzu upturned her bag, and her belongings proceeded to rain out, including her phone, still ringing obnoxiously.

"_na-na-nanana feelin' so fly like a g6"_

_Fuck does this person never give up?_ Anzu took two deep breaths and, in the most polite and undisturbed voice she could possibly muster in her current situation, she answered.

"Hello, Anzu Mazaki speaking."

"Anzu, did you leave your phone on during a meeting again? You know your dad is gonna be ballistic when you go back."

"Shizuka, how in the world could you accuse me of such… infantile behavior," Anzu faked nervously, highly aware that this was indeed the n-th time her phone had rung during a meeting and that her lie was never going to work.

Shizuka snorted in disbelief. "Whatever Anzu, we have _far _more important things to worry about. Like those shoes that I bought yester-"

"YOU EMBARASSED ME IN A MEETING FOR SHOES?" Anzu screamed. _Why can I never remember to keep my phone on silent?_

"Kidding babe. I knew you messed up, AGAIN. Don't ever try to lie to me. I'm an analyst for god's sake."

"If you have nothing better to bother me about," Anzu said, now completely worn out, "Then I am hanging u-"

"WAIT. I have important news," Shizuka added quickly, suddenly speaking lightly and whispering into her handheld as fast as she possibly could, "concerning those reports you told me to find."

"Concerning the deal with Mizuhashi Corporation? Hold on." Anzu asked, sensing the seriousness of the issue. She sat up quickly, holding her phone in place with her shoulder. After tossing her belongings in her bag, she walked briskly to the Management sector, ignoring the wary looks of her co-workers (who of course knew where she was supposed to be) and sat down in her office, after throwing her bag nonchalantly on the ground.

"I'm still holding," Shizuka pressed, impatiently. "Anyway, after confirming with Mizuhashi's executive branch, it seems we've lost the deal, again."

Anzu stomped her foot in anger. Visualizing the plan from day one, nothing had gone wrong. Sato Mizuhashi, the owner of the eponymous company, was selfish, perverted and extremely wealthy; a genetic failure of epic proportions. And it was for this reason that the deal was settled so easily. Girls, alcohol and dabs of flirtatious flatter were all that was needed for the handshake, or approval of the merge of their respective companies. All that was left to do was for him to scribble his scrawny script on the papers, and the deal would be over.

_Yet why did the moron back out at the last minute? Were the terms not good enough? _Anzu shook her head, putting her stiletto adorned feet on her desk. _No, _Anzu thought, tapping her chin lightly, now thoroughly puzzled. There is just no way. _He's not bright enough to read the contract, and we've bought over the majority of their shareholders. Wait…'again'? She doesn't mean…_

"Shizuka, what did you specifically mean when you said, 'again'?" Anzu asked, enunciating her words slowly, in complete disbelief of what Shizuka, or moreover she, herself was insinuating about the deal. _It couldn't be…_

"Well, you se-" Before Shizuka could finish her sentence, which could either clear or seal her fate, their conversation was abruptly interrupted by a series of soft knock on Anzu's door.

"Mazaki-sama, you have a guest," her secretary said, voice slightly mumbled by the door and almost sound-proof walls.

Anzu quickly instructed Shizuka to wait, and put the call on hold. She felt ready to kill her secretary, or at least torture him in an excruciatingly painful manner that he would never forget. Unable to suppress her overflowing frustration, she stood up, slamming her free hand on her desk as loudly as she possibly could, and made her way to the door.

Taking a deep breath, she faked her most angelic smile and opened the door just enough to see her secretary. "Takahashi-san," Anzu said with a polite tilt of her head, her voice much calmer than she actually felt, "I'm quite busy at the moment. If you don't mind, please advise him to leave a message for me or to make an appointment for a later date. I have no time for spontaneous visits."

Takahashi looked at her urgently, with fear and anxiety painted clearly on his visage. "But he insists and-"

Before Anzu could retort or even speak further, a large, but slender hand grabbed the door and pulled it open with ease. Looking up, Anzu met cold cerulean eyes framed by defined features and a perfectly angular jaw. The man's chestnut hair covered his forehead slightly, fringe brushed to perfection without a single strand out of place.

"Mazaki, you should know that I _never _wait," the handsome man interrupted passively, his baritone accentuating the haughtiness of the words.

Anzu's eyes widened in realization as she took small steps back, steadying herself. "Seto Kaiba?" she breathed out, unable to hide her surprise and at a complete loss of words. In her surprise, Anzu's phone slipped out of her hands and fell on the floor, a small beep signifying that it was hit.

Before Anzu could even think of picking up her phone, Shizuka's voice suddenly rang out, her voice echoing in the large room. "Mou An-chan, if you already knew it was him, why did you ask me? It was Seto Kaiba-san who ruined our chances with Mizuhashi!"

Now completely flustered, Anzu snapped out of her original shock and quickly picked up her phone. Flipping it close, she watched as Kaiba, now slightly amused, made his way over to her with a smirk on his face. His large form towered over her and he crossed his arms, leaning back slightly.

"Hn. And to think I was going to surprise you myself. How incredibly unpleasant."

* * *

That's it! I sincerely hope that it was slightly tolerable and somewhat interesting.

I hate OOC stories, so I'll try to keep them as in-character as possible. In this story, they would both be in their 20s but I still haven't decided specifically what age. Since Kaiba, in his teens, was already extremely mature, I didn't change his character much for this story. However, I tweaked Anzu slightly because I imagined that she would mature significantly from High School. But the basics still remain; she's still fiery-tempered, independent and incredibly opinionated... just no longer only about friendship and such.

Feed me cookies~(reviews)


End file.
